Various aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to file transfers and more specifically to the use of adaptive compression to implement file transfers from a mainframe computer to a remote computer.
A mainframe computer is a type of computer system that is particularly well suited for bulk data processing. In this regard, mainframe computers are capable of managing massive amounts of stored data, provide for high volume input, output, and throughput processing, and exhibit high stability and reliability. Accordingly, mainframe computers are expensive to own and operate. As such, to conserve costs, a business may lease the use of a mainframe computer that is shared with other users. In this regard, each business may pay its share of the use of the mainframe computer based upon the central processing unit (CPU) consumption utilized or reserved by that business. For example, it is not uncommon for a business to be charged based upon a measure commonly referred to as millions of instructions per second (MIPS), which can be directly associated with the enterprise applications and processes executed by the mainframe computer on behalf of each business.